


Phan Blinfolded Taste Challenge

by supernatural_kitten



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3597438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural_kitten/pseuds/supernatural_kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are playing a game where Phil is blindfolded and Dan feeds Phil foods, Phil has to guess the food that Dan gives him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phan Blinfolded Taste Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfiction, and my first phanfiction. I probably need mental help. Thanks for reading!

Dan and Phil were on their couch in the living room watching some random show that both of them were bored as hell with.

"Dan, I'm bored." Phil said in a slightly whiney voice.

"So am I, but I have an idea." Dan said with a half evil smile.

"Do I even want to know?" Phil asked

"You said you were bored, so maybe" Dan replied as he got up and walked to his bedroom. Dan walked back out of his bedroom with a blindfold.

"And what are you planning to do with that?" Phil asked with a tiny bit of worry in his tone.

"You'll see. Go into the kitchen." Dan said.

"I don't trust you..." Phil said as he slowly walked into their kitchen. Dan followed him.

"Now I'm going to feed you various foods and you're going to see how many you can guess right." Dan said as he started wrapping the blindfold around Phil's face.

Phil thought of the idea for a moment. "Fine" even though he didn't have much of a choice now that Dan was tying the blindfold around Phil's head.

Dan gave Phil many different foods, Phil got most of the awners wrong. Until finally Dan carried out his plan and leaned in and kissed Phil. Phil kissed Dan back. When they eventually needed air Dan pulled away from Phil

"I think that food was a Dan, and it tasted delicious." Phil said, smiling.

 


End file.
